Conflict of Interests
by alislost
Summary: this is an all human au the demons and angles are warring mob families. one of which killed Mary Winchester john winchester brings his boys to his step brother bobby singers house to stay a night or two and finds an unpleasnt suprise.this is a crobby fic where they raise the boys mostly family fluff maybe a bit darker at times because of the show minor swearing T cause im paraniod.
1. the begginning

john Winchester jolted awake in his chair when he heard the scream. he looked at the TV and when he saw he had fallen asleep to sports and not some horror movie he bolted upstairs he heard a tinkling of glass coming from the nursery and ducked inside. what he saw would scar him for years to come the window was broken open with glass in his baby son Sammy's crib he picked him up and cooed at him trying to calm him down he brushed the glass out of his hair then he smelled a cross between burning hair and barbeque and turned around he saw his wife Mary on the ground dead. her white gowns stomach red from the blood of her slashed stomach her throat cut and her nightgown and hair on fire. just then his four year old burst into to the room.  
"daddy is something burning?" john kept the four year old facing him but eventually he saw his mother  
"MOMMY'S DEAD!"  
"yes dean take Sammy and go to the mailbox remember our fire drills? I'll be right there"  
"yes daddy" dean took his little brother and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him he had to protect Sammy that was his job.  
called the 911 while rushing around grabbing the essentials throwing them into a bag: handfuls of clothes from Sammy's dresser, a Norse story book, diapers and Mr. Cuddles the moose then he moved on to deans room grabbing similar items and his room he grabbed the brand new leather jacket mary had gotten him for his birthday their wedding pictures all the pictures he could find and some clothes for him he grabbed his wallet and keys. he had a moment of calm it was all too surreal and all he could think of was that breast milk is healthier than powder to he cleaned out their supply. Marys job took her away at a moments notice for weeks at a time so they always had a two month supply of it around for when she wasn't there. john broke down clutching the bags in his hands sliding down the fridge and sobbing.

fire fighters eventually pulled him out the fire never reached him but he could never go back in the house they hired people to go in and clean it out and clean it up then they rented it out never to return. the police officers informed him that the mob had most likely killed her but they didn't know why.


	2. sleepover at uncle bobbys house

chapter two  
sleepover at uncle bobbys house  
knock knock knock knock knock!  
the rapid and loud banging woke bobby up he started rolling out of bed when he was assaulted. his boyfreind's lips attacked his. a warm body on top of him.  
"stay love"  
"mmmm screw the door"  
"id rather screw you"  
the knocking came faster and they ignored it a key turned in the lock and the door opened  
"BOBBY!" they heard a voice yell  
"i better go see what he wants" bobby grumbled  
"no your step brother can go away he is the one who came in uninvited if he hears stuff that's his fault"  
"UNCLE BOBBY!" they heard a small voice yell crowlye rolled off of bobby knowing the mood was ruined.  
they pulled clothes on crowley put on bobbys clothes to prove a point to john that he shouldnt come in uninvited.  
Bobby headed down the stairs with a huffy crowley behind him. instantly a small body launched itself attaching to his leg teary eyes looked up at him.  
"m-mommys dead uncle bobby"  
bobby an crowley were stunned mary had introduced them bobby looked up  
"is this true john?"  
"his brother looked at him tears in his eyes but with a dangerous spark there.  
"yes its true and im going to gank the evil sons of bitches starting with that one!"  
with that he lunged at crowley who was holding baby sam and started strangling him madness taking over.  
bobby being the strongest pulled his brother off his boyfreind and held him back in a hug. john broke down in bobbys arms. the arms soon became the only thing holding him up.  
"the police said the mob killed mary" he sobbed into bobbys shoulder bobby relaxed and understood why john had done what he'd done  
"john i have no control over what my uncle does in his buisness i have no controll till he bites the dust." crowley said soothingly  
john stood up and left the room he came back with all the boys stuff that he had rescued and sams baby seat.  
"i need you to take care of the boys for acouple days"  
"yeah sure john anything you need"  
and with that john left.


	3. bed time stories

chapter three  
bed time stories  
"all right idjit time for bed" the four year old squirmed in bobby's arms as he tried for the umpteenth time to get dean back into bed. Crowley walked in on the scene leaning up against the door jamb. Bobby looked over at his boyfriend and scowled.  
"you gonna help me with worm here?"  
At this dean giggled  
Crowley smirked  
"I got the other one to bed I think you can manage this one love"  
"what if I take away certain things?"  
Crowley's eyes widened  
"well I brought this in for the little one"  
He handed dean a cup of warm milk with brown sugar and vannilla  
"thanks uncle Crowley"  
Crowley scooped the boy up and tucked him into his bed the four year old drinking the milk concoction.  
Crowley turned to the bookshelf  
"all right now lets read a story" he selected a book from the shelf settled beside the four year old and began.  
"in a great green room there was a telephone and a red balloon…."  
Bobby smiled and left the room he had phone calls to make  
Deans eyes drooped and he fell asleep Crowley grabbed the almost empty cup setting it on the floor he rested his eyes for a second.  
Bobby came in an hour later to tell Crowley he told him so but he found them both asleep he grabbed a blanket and covered Crowley with it smiling.


	4. distractions and phone calls

Chapter four  
Distractions and phone calls  
"goddammitt john when are you coming back!"  
Crowley walked into the kitchen hearing bobbys raised voice.  
"a couple more days?! John you said that two months ago!"  
Crowley slipped his arms around his waist and buried his nose in bobbys neck in an attempt to calm him  
"moose is asleep love try not to wake him" Crowley whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine.  
"john no no excuses you may have had a trama but so have your sons your four year old saw his mothers dead bodyfor christs sake!" bobby hissed trying to show is contempt but not wake the baby  
"do you know what last wedsnday was?" Crowley smiled an evil smirk and kissed bobbys neck he was going to distract him the best he knew how.  
Bobby gasped  
"no it wasn't wedsnday it was deans birthday he stared at the door most of the time and asked about a hundred times if daddy was coming home!"  
"yeah you better be sorry"  
"you cant just by your sons off with presents if you don't start to make an effort with the boys I am going to go to court and adopt them"  
"yes I will let you see them"  
"what your fine with that?! You asshole!"  
"your visits will be at my discretion!"  
"you ass hole I'm heading into court right now and I am going to start the paper work right now!"  
"I cant believe you don't want your kids!"  
Bobby slammed the phone down on the receiver.  
He turned to Crowley and saw something terrible he bolted past Crowley to chase after the crying running toddler.  
He finally found dean in a corner crying  
"d-d-d-d-daddy doesn't want me"  
Bobby scooped him into his arms  
"that's all right kid you've got us the greatest uncles in the world and he will still visit sometimes"  
"no"  
"what"  
"no" dean said "if he doesn't want us permanently he doesn't get us at all"  
Bobby smiled he liked this kid  
"how about he gets to visit once a year"  
Dean thought this over  
"maybe"  
"how about Christmas"  
Dean shook his little head "no he'll ruin it Christmas is happy he can come her on the twenty second of every January"  
Bobby chuckled "okay kid no go help uncle Crowley with lunch I gotta go into town and get some paper work so you and your brother are with us permanent"  
"okay" dean kissed bobbys cheek "bye bye uncle bobby"


End file.
